


A very Merry X-Mas

by Thefallen1986



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, original posted on Quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: What lengths would X-Man Andy go to to get Kitty Pryde the perfect present?AN: this is a fanfiction based on my Xman OC Andy, set for those that wanna know, after the "Ritual off Twelve Arc" in the comics. (When Cyclops merges with Apocalypse).thankfully I got my OC out from his OP phase for this story ;)Merry Christmas 2020
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/ OC





	A very Merry X-Mas

Andy's Room Xavier Mansion 10:20am December 24th  
Andy was a scrawny Seventeen year old mutant with dazzling blue eyes, dusty blonde hair, wearing Denims with chains and a black T-Shirt with an X running through it. Listening too his favourate musicians (Michael Jackson and Lady Gaga) couldn't break him from being down in the dumps. As he sprawled on the bed his thoughts went back too the woman he loved, Kitty Pryde. He'd thought he had gotten Kitty Pryde the stunning young woman He'd been Idolizing since he joined six months ago, the perfect Christmas present, the latest CD (The Special Edition no less) from pop sensation Dazzler, when he heard her talking with Wolverine at breakfast...

Earlier that day as Andy headed too the Kitchen for breakfast he heard talking in the kitchen.  
"Man Logan that new necklace that Andy and I saw at the jewellers was pretty I'd wish someone would get it for me" Andy heard Kitty sighing, followed by a laugh from Logan.  
"he he, half pint you'd might get it yet" Andy could only imagine Logan grinning as he added "Don't worry someone might get it for yer" Andy not waiting around left.

10:40am In Xaviers office, Andy had gathered all his courage too be brave and get an advance on his allowance so he can get the present, was relieved when Professor Xavier said "yes young Andy, you can have next months allowance early, but you have to clean the Blackbird for the next two weeks as compensation" Xavier drank a cuppa tea Rogue brought him while he saw Andy thinking this over.  
Andy thought this over for a few minutes, reasoning his intentions where good, he said smiling "Deal Professor Xavier".

At the Salem Center Jewellers Andy could hardly believe it, that the Necklace was still there, fighting through the crowds he got into the shop and was shocked too see Spidermans villain 'The Shocker' in the shop holding the place up.  
"Hey!" called Andy, using his mutant powers off Plasma Manipulation too charge his hands up.  
The Shocker turned too the boy and laughed "oh no an X-Man Ankle bitter, what yer gonna do? run up and bite me?"  
Andy let loose a discharge off concentrated plasma at the Shocker, seeing his right gauntlet damaged from the attack, the villain turned and snarled through his mask at the boy "you are going too pay for that child"  
The Shocker unleashed hail after hail off sonic attacks at the young X-Man, Andy using the skills taught to him from Wolverine, dodged the attacks "The names 'Plasma' not 'boy' " he retorts, seeing the jeweller in danger he ushered him out off harms way. 

Seeing that the jeweller was safe from the Marauding Shocker, Andy charaged up his powers again and started discharging plasma bolt after plasma bolt into the foul villain. 

In a fit of rage Shocker exceeded the power on his Gauntlets, a foolish mistake as they charged up too much and exploded, knocking him out and setting the shop on fire...

Andy quickly moved the unconcious villain out off the shop, using some Christmas lights that fell he wrapped up the foul villain, Seeing a stationary nearby an Idea went through Andy's head, as he ran into the shop...

Xavier Mansion, 7:30am 25th December  
Andy went down stairs beating everyone in the mansion, everyone but Kitty Pryde  
"Kitty?" he called timidly  
Kitty turned and saw Andy "Hi ya! got this present from yer" she smiled as she opened it, revealing Dazzlers new CD, the Special Edition off it.

Andy's cheeks where flushed Red as Kitty kept him in a tight hug. "thanks Andy this is the CD i'd wanted" she smiled, noticing Andy looking glum she asked him "Whats wrong?"  
Andy went into explainations on how he heard she wanted the necklace they both saw the other day and his trouble with the Shocker which ended with the store being destroyed.  
"I'm so, so sorry I couldn't get you the necklace you wanted and..."  
Kitty stopped him with a kiss "you dumbass" she said parting with him "I don't care about that necklace"  
"but, what you said too Wolverine" Kitty shushed him  
"Don't care, you got my an awesome present, I couldn't be more happy" she smirked as she produced two sets off earphones "Wanna listen with me?"  
"Yeah!" smiled the young X-Man

Parker House, 25th December 10:40am  
Peter Parker, AKA the Amazing Spiderman, had spent a wonderful night with his loving wife Mary Jane Watson Parker, and decided to turn on the news before heading out, as he still couldn't find the Shocker and hoped the Daily Bugle had a lead.  
"- Yesterday, the Notorious Shocker was captured by a young mutant vigilante, no doubt inspired by the wall crawling Menace Spiderman, he left a note- 'To the cops from your friendly neighbourhood Plasma'" J Johan Jamerson's face faded to be replaced by the sports, Peter couldn't keep a straight face any longer as he doubled over with laughter...

Xavier Mansion, 25th December 11:00am  
Logan after a frantic night of fun with Jean Grey, had decided to finally wake up and stroll down stairs, stopping by the study as he saw two bodies close by the fire.  
Looking closer he saw that it was quarter pint Andy, and half pint Kitty, with a massive blanket wrapped around them. Andy turned and saw Logan, looking flustered Andy looked as if he was going to bolt, Logan gave him a signal to stay, and an approving grin, as the veteran X-Man left he chuckled to himself "So Kitty has gotten herself a new man huh? good for her"

Logan ambled towards the kitchen, he needed food and drink when he heard an almighty crashed and yells of screaming coming out of the kitchen.  
As he reached the kitchen door he cautiously, stuck his head round it - remembering Gambit was cooking the Christmas dinner and had been up to his in all sorts last night when he need to get a snack and beer. The sight before him was mayhem- Gambit was chasing Maggot with Eenie and Meanie in full view, threatening to do permanent damage In three languages no less. The Christmas dinner was gone, Gambit had forgotten to lock the kitchen and the resulting laps meant nothing was left.

As the yelling and screaming could now be heard all over the house, Logan went into the fridge and got a couple of cold beers and went back to bed- It looked like being a very late dinner was on the cards...

END

Yeah I know Kitty Pryde has been with Colossus, Pete wisdom, Iceman, and Starlord, but don't care my OC is better than them :P


End file.
